Sonic Drive
by MizukiBlade
Summary: eggman just hired someone to takedown Sonic the Hedgehog, but who is this person read and find out.


I'm new at creating stories but I need to work on my penmanship also working on a comic about this so I should right this down then draw them out.

CHAPTER 1

It was a dark and stormy night in the Central city where people are usually out shopping at the mall,playing in the park or if your like Sonic, running around the street thousands of times. But everyone is stuck inside their house except for one big egg-shaped man walking through the hell razing storm.

The man was Doctor Eggman of course, wearing a brown leaver coat with a hat that cover his shiny head. But why would a super genius walk alone with no robots or an something to destroy the city or another attempt to take over the world? Well, we will see what happen.

Eggman enters to a bar called the "Love Nest Paradise"

'What a stupid name' Eggman thought 'But I have no choice....'

He went inside the building it was filled with hostess girls and hostess boys pleasing all the customers with liquor and food, but onces everyone spotted Eggman everyone stop and went to complete silent.

Well duh... he's an evil genius trying taking over the world

Eggman walks to the liquor stand and take a sit in the soft cushion circler chair.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Eggman turn to the left where he sees an angry grey crow in a magenta dress holding a smoke cigarette in her hand.

'Hmmm...she most be the owner of this terrible hostility...' Eggman thought since she look really pissed.

"I'm here because I heard that you intaking a powerful bounty hunter.." for an evil master mind Eggman only has little information about this mysterious "bounty hunter"

the grey bird blow out from her mouth "Who wants to know?"

" I think you know, I heard this person capture criminals that worth over millions of dollars!" Eggman shouted

"Hmph, anyone can capture criminals"

Eggman was shock at her answer, he really want to argue with this stupid crow he has no time to waste.

"Just show me who this person is and I will leave your bar at once!"

the crow give a big sigh. "Fine, follow me" the crow take Eggman to the dark and narrow stairs they climb up step by step then Eggman broke the silent.

"So what is this person like?" after all Eggman is curious of who this person is exactly.

"Let just say that you will regard meeting her..." the crow lady answers

"Wait!!! HER!!!??

the crow opens the door and saw the horror of the room. Everything is in scratches and blood everywhere from the ceiling to the walls, and the corner of the room is a little girl

wearing a panda mask and a blue mini kimono cover in blood. She leaning against the wall with a long Japanese sword in her right hand.

"OI!! Kyoko, this "Man" wants to-

"I know who this is... the little girl interrupt the impatient crow sentence and stand up to face Eggman in the eye.

"Your here to fight- no...capture the blue hedgehog Sonic" the girl said

"O-OF COURSE.... but I guess that was a dead giveaway." Eggman said to her, for some reason Eggman shiver when she talks to him so coldly.

'What is this feeling, I mean this is just a girl, right? But she gives me the creeps so much just by looking at that weird mask.'

"So my mask is weird eh? The girl said

'EH!!!! IS THIS GIRL READING MY MIND!!!!??' Eggman panicked in his own head

"Don't be stupid, no one can reads minds..."

" SEE!!! YOU JUST DID IT AGAIN!!! Eggman Shouted out the girl and she take her sword but it next to his neck. Eggman is started to sweat with fear.

"Kyoko, stop pointing your sword to your client after all he might pay you to capture Sonic the Hegdehog" the Crow pause for a bit to think a bit than take out a gun and point it to Eggman's head.

"You WILL pay her money, right?" the crow said in a creepy and sadistic way

"YOUR THREATHEN ME TOO!!!! LISTEN I'M DOCTER EGGMAN THE SUPE-

"You won't be Eggman-dono for long if we kill you here... the girl said while she put her sword closer to his neck and crow reload her bullet ready to shot.

Eggman was defeated and said " Fine...I pay you amount you want just don't kill me..."

the little girl took her sword away from his neck place it in the sword handle.

"Very well Eggman-dono..."

"So will capture Sonic the Hedgehog and put him out of his misery?" Eggman ask wondering if she will take the job.

"I will do what every you ask" the girl slowly took of her mask and show her true face. Eggman Jump with surprise knowing the girl true appearances.

" YOUR- AN-AN ECHIDNA LIKE KNUCKLES AND SHADE!!!!

Eggman couldn't belive his eyes the girl is much shorter then Shade and her hair is much longer and has three bangs that covers her forehead. Her fur is red like Knuckles but much pinker tone.

"Your right I'm an echidna but I'm also the sword greatest swordsmen master of the Sujin(Water God in Japanese) style and I promise you I will take down Sonic the Hedgehog"

Meanwhile at Tails's house

Sonic got out of the door looking at sky of blue like his fur

"Finally it stop raining, I think I go take run at park today." Sonic said with a grin on his face but he has'nt know that there is a battle waiting to happen.

Next Chapter will be a battle dat you don't want to miss.


End file.
